Un mal tercio
by RainbowTendo
Summary: Soarin antes solía ser muy responsable y educado, hasta que conoció a Spitfire, sus padres por cambiar tanto lo echaron, pero Soarin aun tiene cosas que hacer como mantener a su novia. Al ingresar a la universidad cambiará todo cuando conozca a Rainbow Dash,una chica responsable y educada, que toma su futuro muy enserio hará cambiar a este flojo en un hombre adulto responsable.
1. Universidad

**Hola a todos, somos RainbowFlyingFlied y Leslietendo en un fic collab, en una cuenta,**

 **SOMOS UNA FUSIÓN (?), esperemos les guste esta idea que tuvimos las dos (kokoro gay), disfrutenlo 6u6**

 **-*My Little Pony no nos pertenece, hacemos esto sin fines de lucro*- ~**

 **-P.O.V Rainbow Dash-**

Muchas veces creen que el amor es fácil y la primera vez que te toca ya terminas definitivamente enamorado para siempre y te casas para estar al lado de ese alguien especial para siempre, pero NO, en mi caso no.

Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, soy una estudiante de Universidad vengo aquí para estudiar ingeniería, se supondría que debería estar emocionada y esas cosas, pero solo vine aquí para estudiar para así tener un buen futuro, lo único malo es que tendré que convivir con una bola de idiotas, que seguro no se toman nada enserio, además de que tienen padres que los mantienen, por otra parte yo, tengo que estudiar para mantener mi perfecta beca.

Tal vez algún día cambien, tal vez no, acepto que antes me la pasaba en la calle vagueando, hasta que me paso el incidente de que mi madre sufriera de una enfermedad que no la permitiría trabajar, así que desde eso cambie por completo, deje de juntarme con gente de mala influencia y comencé a trabajar en un taller de mecanismo al principio me costó ingresar ahí por el hecho de ser jefe me dio la oportunidad de 5 días de prueba para que le muestre todo lo que se y que por el hecho de que una mujer no sepa nada sobre autos o motores.

Sólo diré algo, si te esfuerzas mucho por algo, lo conseguirás. Si no, olvídalo.

Érase una tarde, un dia antes de que ingrese al colegio, pues como siempre yo estaba trabajando en el taller mecánico mientras mi mamá estaba en casa reposando. Ella fue la razón por la cual cambié de ser una chica rebelde a ser una mujer respetada y bien educada, el día en que le diagnosticaron artrosis (problemas en los huesos), y ella era la única que me mantenía, mi padre murió cuando tan solo tenía unos 11 años. Después de llegar del trabajo me acosté, estaba muy cansada como para mover un dedo y darme un baño. Mi mamá aún estaba en cama mirando telenovelas, me recosté tapándome con las sábanas, puse mi cabeza en mi suave almohada, y antes de cerrar los ojos, hice una promesa.

- _Todo esto lo hago por ti, mamá, te prometo que nunca me rendiré a cumplir mis sueños-_ pensó Rainbow Dash viéndose muy decidida ante las palabras que dijo, cayendo en un profundo sueño-

 **Al Siguiente día…**

Lo primero que escuche en medio sueño es el sonido molesto del despertador, estiré mi brazo para apagar la alarma.

-¡Ohh!~- Bostezó Rainbow y se frotó los ojos-

-¡Hija! ¿Estás despierta? -Preguntó la mamá de Rainbow desde abajo- Acuérdate que hoy es tu primer día en la universidad.

-Si, si lo sé… -Respondió mientras se estiraba- ¿Uh?...¡Mamá, no deberías sobre-esforzarte, te podrías sentir peor! -Exclamó ella enojada y preocupada a la vez-

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo prepararle el desayuno a mi niña responsable? -Preguntó con su tono algo maternal-

-M-mamá…-Murmuró algo avergonzada- Está bien, me ire a bañar -Dió un salto, cogió una toalla y se metió al baño-

-Apresúrate… no quiero que llegues tarde…. -Sonó algo preocupada la mamá de Rainbow-

\- ¡No te preocupes, aún tengo tiempo!- Respondió

- **Minutos después-**

Las dos estando en el comedor (o living como quieran llamarle), estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra mientras miraban las noticias en la televisión, mientras desayunaban.

-¡ÚLTIMAS NOTICIAS! -Apareció un reportero en medio de la universidad a la que iba a ingresar- Los alumnos de la Universidad Mira al Futuro, están por ingresar a sus clases, entrevistemos a uno de los alumnos. -Se acercó a un alumno de pelo azul y ojos verdes-

-Muy buenas mañana, joven ¿Qué piensa hacer en su futuro? -Preguntó el reportero y le colocó el micrófono a unos centímetros de la boca del joven con cabello azul.-

-Eh...no sé, supongo que la vida se vive en el momento- Respondió algo nervioso y a la vez hablando muy en serio-

-Que patético, seguro es un vago que no se preocupa por nada- Dijo Rainbow Dash masticando su sandwich-

-Oh vamos… al menos está ahí en la misma universidad que tu -Opinó la mamá de Rainbow y le dió un sorbo a su té de tilo-

-¡Y esas fueron las últimas noticias, disfruten su lunes!- Se despidió el reportero con una enorme sonrisa-

-Puff, apuesto a que es otro de esos idiotas mantenidos por sus padres. -Exclamó Rainbow enojada apagando la televisión mientras se levantaba de la silla dejando los platos sucios en el lavavajillas- Ya es tarde mamá, te quiero, cuídate ¿Si?- Dijo dándole un beso en la nuca antes de salir por la puerta principal-

-Cuídate mi pequeña Rainbow… -Dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta con un tono muy dulce-

 **-En la puerta de la Universidad-**

-Rainbow se quedó mirando todo por fuera y luego por dentro, al parecer nadie le agradó de allí- Que montón de idiotas, mantenidos son todos… -Murmuró enojada sacando su libro de ingeniería, "¿Cómo funcionan las máquinas?" sin prestar atención a su alrededor-

-Un joven con los ojos cerrados tarareando la canción que escuchaba en su celular que llevaba en mano la mano, con audífonos -

-Ambos caminaban en dirección hacia el otro sin darse cuenta por donde caminaban, y ambos chocaron y cayeron de trasero-

-¡Idiota!, ¿qué te pasa?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras se levantaba-

-¿Qué? -Preguntó, aún teniendo los audífonos puestos-

-¡Dije!- Exclamó Dash quitándole los audífonos- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

-¿Quien te crees que eres? -Exclamó enojado- ¿Como para quitarme mis audífonos y llamarme idiota?

-Agh, no desperdiciaré mi tiempo con un vago- Respondió con el ceño fruncido mientras volvía a leer su libro y se dirigía a su clase-

-Esa chica…¡¿Me acaba de decir vago?!-

 **-En clases-**

Rainbow buscaba por todos lados su aula, antes de que pierda unos minutos de clase, era muy importante para ella.

-Según mi horario...dice que me toca en el aula 1207- Dijo Rainbow viendo el pequeño papel caminando por los pasillos, hasta que logró ver una puerta con el número "1207" en ella, así que abrió la puerta y entro, todos los demás estaban socializando entre ellos y una parejita en el fondo besándose y haciendo todas esas babosadas- _Que desagradable, ¿No se pueden conseguir otro lugar para andar besuqueándose?_ \- Pensó mientras rodaba los ojos y se sentaba en el pupitre a un lado de la ventana-

-De repente entró una señorita de una falda tubo y una camisa algo transparente color blanco, con anteojos, era muy bonita por lo visto ya que todos los varones se quedaron viéndola-

-¡Lo siento, llegué tarde!, en el camino tropecé con alguien y me quitó algo de tiempo- Se disculpó Soarin abriendo la puerta de golpe, mientras buscaba donde sentarse-

-Por ser el primer día, te la perdono -Contestó la profesora- Toma asiento, joven.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? -Preguntó Soarin enojado al ver a Rainbow leyendo el mismo libro de antes-

-¿Qué tal si te sientas a lado de esa chica?,no queda otro lugar libre- Dijo la profesora apuntando al pupitre al lado de Dash-

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? …. -Murmuró Soarin- Bien.. -Rodó los ojos y se dirigía hacia donde le ordenó la maestra-

-Justo cuando Soarin estaba apunto de sentarse, Rainbow bajó el libro un momento para descansar la vista, volteó y lo vio- ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

-Shh. -Exclamó la profesora-

\- Lo siento… -Se disculpó ante la maestra, Rainbow avergonzada y volvió a la mirada con Soarin, cambiando totalmente de expresión- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué te sientas aquí? Vete por allá

\- Créeme yo tampoco quería sentarme aquí, pero como no hay lugar, me ordenó aquí la profesora.

-Muy bien jóvenes, esto es la clase de ingeniería, espero que hayan conocido un poco a los de su clase, ya que haremos parejas con las que trabajarán durante toda esta semana con su compañero de banco.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡DEBE ESTAR BROMEANDO! -Exclamó Soarin enojado-

-¡Me niego a trabajar con un vago como él!, ¡No hará nada, estoy segura!- Contraatacó Dash enojada-

-No les pedí su opinión ¿O quieren reprobar el primer trabajo? -Preguntó la profesora-

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo quiero aprobar! -Respondió Rainbow-

-Genial, me tocó con la matada de la clase- Murmuró Soarin poniendo los pies sobre el pupitre-

-¡A quien le dices matada!-

-¡Silencio los dos!, ¿¡O quieren ir a la dirección con reporte!? -Gritó enojada la profesora-

\- No.. -Respondieron los dos a la vez, bajaron la mirada por unos segundos y luego se vieron a la cara enojados.-

-El trabajo será…. -Decía la profesora mientras veía una hoja que contenía la lista de temas- hmm… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Los dos harán una investigación sobre el modelo de una máquina y una maqueta para presentar a todos de esta clase. -Dijo la profesora con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-¡Pan comido! -Exclamó Rainbow-

-... -Se quedó callado unos segundos- ¿Un modelo de qué? -Preguntó Soarin muy perdido-

\- ¡Tonto! ¿No escuchaste? -Le tomó de la oreja- Un modelo de una máquina y debemos hacer una maqueta… -Le tiró más fuerte de la oreja- ¡Y TU ME AYUDARAS! ¿ME ENTENDISTE? -Exclamó Dash enojada-

-¡D-deja mi oreja, boba!- Exclamó Soarin mientras acercaban sus rostros para matarse con la mirada-

 **-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1-**

RainbowFlyingFlied: Uff, 1600 palabras.

Así comenzó la historia, shavosh 7u7

Espero les guste esta wea uwu

DEJEN REVIEWS, no sean malotes C':

No nos rompemos el coco digo nuestras manos en vano -n-U (?)

Leslietendo: Gracias por leer 6u6, denle Favoritos y Follows :'DD!

Wot.

Las dos cosas ;-; (?

SHAO SHAO SHAAOOOO (?) *Canción del final de Showmatch*

-Atte las dos lokishas amantes del SoarenDech uwu -


	2. Secretos

**-*My Little Pony no nos pertenece, hacemos esto sin fines de lucro*-**

 **Capítulo 2:**

Al terminar las clases, Soarin empezó a seguir a Dash para ir a hacer la maqueta.

Rainbow mientras en su mente se quedó con las ganas de pegarle una bofetada por el hecho de que fuese su culpa de hacer un trabajo con el y por lo que había dicho la profesora. Y mientras iban en camino a la casa de Rainbow ambos, Rainbow rompió el silencio entre ambos.

-Escúchame idiota, más te vale que no te rías de mi madre -Le amenazó Rainbow a Soarin refregándole en la cara un puño cerrado-

-Tranquila, intentaré hacer la maldita maqueta lo más rápido posible para escuchar música tranquilo en la comodidad de mi casa-

-Más vale que así sea. -Contestó Rainbow-

-Sí, sí, lo que quieras- Dijo por último haciendo volver el silencio-

 **-En la puerta de la casa de Rainbow Dash-**

-Bien, llegamos -Dijo Rainbow y tocó la puerta-

-¡...Ya voy…!- Se escuchó el grito de la mamá de Rainbow, abrió la puerta- Hola hijita ¿Cómo te fue? -Preguntó con los ojos cerrados-

-Mal, lo conocí a él- Respondió apuntando con el pulgar a Soarin, quien tenía el ceño fruncido-

\- ¿A el?... -Abrió los ojos la mamá de Rainbow y sonrió- ¡Uhh! ¿Es tu nuevo amiguito? -Preguntó curiosa-

-No somos amigos- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo-

-Mi nombre es Soarin, mucho gusto- Respondió Soarin con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus blancos dientes-

-Wouh, que educado ¿Vez hija? No todos los hombres son como tu crees.. -Dijo la mamá de Rainbow-

-¡M-Mamá! -Exclamó Rainbow avergonzada en lo que la mamá de ella rió- No le creas, es un idiota-

-¿Por qué lo llamas así? -Preguntó la mamá de Rainbow-

-Cuando lo conozcas bien.. lo entenderás… -Respondió Rainbow-

-Bueno, adelante pasen.. -Se corrió de lado de la puerta para que pasen ambos-

Ambos entraron, Rainbow Dash dejó sus cosas en el sillón y fue a ayudarle a su mamá en la cocina, mientras que Soarin se quedó viendo por unos segundos la decoración, en un lado de la pared había unas fotos de Rainbow de pequeña junto con una niña de cabello morado aún más pequeña.

-¿Quién es esa niña?- Se preguntó Soarin mientras le restaba importancia y se iba a sentar al sillón-

De repente, se escucharon unos pasos de alguien bajar de las escaleras, y resultaba ser la misma niña pero un poco más grande, lo vió y se detuvo al final de las escaleras.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó al notarla-

-U-uh… -Retrocedía lentamente como una tortuga, muy tímida- M-mi nombre es... Scootaloo… pero más fácil es Scoot…

-Y…¿Eres la hermana de Dash?-

-Si, soy su hermana menor…. pero no de sangre… -Contestó secamente Scoot-

-...Oh… eso es… -Decía pero se quedó callado por unos segundos- Ven aquí, acércate.. -Habló de nuevo-

-¿Sí? - Preguntó Scootaloo nerviosa-

\- Vamos.. no me tengas miedo… yo no muerdo… -Dijo Soarin y extendió los brazos para que ella viniese y lo abrazara-

-¿Scootaloo?, ¿Ya habías llegado?- Preguntó Dash saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja en la mano mientras miraba a ambos-

\- … -Subió escaleras arriba corriendo para su habitación y se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta-

\- Mira lo que hiciste…-Dijo Soarin mirándola-

!Rainbow Dash bajo la mirada por unos segundos, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo, pero después levantó la cara, vio a Soarin a los ojos y lo guió a la sala, dejando la comida sobre la mesa. En lo cual la mamá de Rainbow se sentó en medio de ambos.

-Así que… ¿Eres el nuevo amigo de mi hija? -Preguntó la mamá de Rainbow-

-¡M-mamá!, ¡No somos amigos! -Exclamó Rainbow avergonzada nuevamente mientras preparaba la mesa-

-No entiendo como una mamá tan adorable puede tener a una hija así- Dijo Soarin intentando molestar a Rainbow y halagar a su mamá-

-Oh.. no digas cosas así ella no es mala, ella me cuida y hace todo lo posible para que no nos falte nada. -Respondió la mamá de Rainbow-

-Mamá, no deberías decir esas cosas a un desconocido…-Habló Rainbow seriamente-

-Hija… se educada… -Dijo la mamá de Rainbow-

-¡M-mamá! -Exclamó Rainbow en lo que Soarin rió a escondidas- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? Tarado.

-Oh, olvidamos llamar a Scoot a comer.-Dijo la mamá de Rainbow-

\- Yo voy por ella, señora, si desea. -Se ofreció-

-Sí, gracias, qué amable eres-

Soarin subió escaleras arriba y vio tres puertas en el pasillo, entró a la primera y primero observó todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-Esta habitación no es de Scoot… seguro… -Habló consigo mismo mientras veía una biblioteca llena de libros- ¿Qué es eso..? -Vió algo en la cama y se acercó a tomarlo- Es una…. -Gritó y lo soltó- ¿QUÉ? Esto es de Dash.- Dijo viendo la pantaleta de color celeste con un rayo de colores en frente, tirada en el piso-

Salió de allí y entró a la segunda habitación, cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido, se escuchaba a Scoot lloriquear.

-¿Por qué siempre esto me pasa a mi?- Se preguntó a sí misma Scoot mientras abrazaba una almohada-

-¿Te ocurre algo?...- Preguntó Soarin quien estaba casi a su lado-

-¿QUÉ? -Dió un pequeño "salto" del susto-

-Oh, disculpa debería haber dicho "permiso" antes de entrar -Avergonzado y cambió de cara al instante- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que… -Entre lágrimas- ... se burlan de mi en el colegio…

-¿Qué? ¿Quienes? -Preguntó Soarin con algo de enojo en su mirada y a la vez preocupado-

-Unas chicas me molestan por ser...adoptada- Respondió diciendo lo último en un susurro-

-Que chicas tan estúpidas.. -Dijo él serio y le acarició la cabeza- no les hagas caso…

-P-pero qué pasa si…¿Me vuelven a molestar de nuevo?-

-Yo te protegeré- Dijo Soarin con una mirada seria y calmada-

-¿..En serio..? -Se limpió los ojos pasándose la mano-

\- Claro, a mí también me hacían lo mismo… -Decía y fue interrumpido-

\- ¿A ti?...¿Y por qué? -Preguntó-

\- Porque… pensaban que era… homosexual.. -Dijo Soarin mirando el suelo-

\- ¿En serio?... -Preguntó nuevamente Scoot más interesada-

-Si, eso fue hasta que les enseñé quien es el marica. -Dijo Soarin con una sonrisa-

-Eso fue… muy valiente de tu parte.. ¿Verdad? -Dijo Scoot-

-Pues, si.. ellos creían que no sabía defenderme… hasta que les dí un pase gratis al hospital.

-Jaja- Rió Scoot secándose las lágrimas- Gracias Soarin…por cierto, ¿A qué venías?-

-Ah, tu mamá dijo que te llame a comer.. -

-¡Idiota!, ¡Baja con mi hermana de una vez!- Exclamó Dash desde la sala-

-Vamos antes de que mi hermana se enoje.

Bajaron los dos rápidamente y Scoot al bajar sacó su lado "emo".

-Ya estamos aquí- Avisó Soarin con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que Scoot estaba con la cara sin emociones-

-Que bien. -Dijo Rainbow seria-

-Scoot.. ¿Quieres carne? -Preguntó la mamá de Rainbow-

-No. -Respondió-

-Tienes que comer algo, te vas a sentir mal después- La regaño Dash mientras ponía algo de comida en su plato-

-No quiero comer carne.

-Vamos… -Dijo Soarin sonriendo y haciendo ojos de cachorrito-

Scoot vio a Soarin a los ojos por unos segundos, y después vio el plato de comida, entonces tomó el pedazo de carne con un tenedor y se lo comió.

-¿Qué? Le obedeces a este idiota y a tu hermana no. -Dijo Rainbow enojada y se cruzó de brazos- Bien, así quedamos.

-El no es un idiota.

-Encima lo defiendes ¿Cuánto dinero te pagó para hacer lo que haces ahora? -Preguntó con una ceja levantada y aún con los brazos cruzados-

-Ya niñas, dejen de pelear y ponganse a comer- Ordenó su mamá con una sonrisa-

-Bien. -Dijeron ambas a la vez una enojada quien era Dash y Scoot aún sería.-

Luego de un rato, después de comer Rainbow limpió todo rápidamente y luego trajo unos 6 libros grandes llenas de informaciones sobre el tema para hacer la maqueta

\- ¿Estás loca? No leeré 6 libros enteros. -Dijo Soarin y se acomodó cómodamente en la silla y puso los pies en la mesa-

-Uno, si lo harás si quieres tener una calificación, segundo, baja tus apestosos pies de la mesa y tercero, ¡SI NO LO HACES DE LAS BUENAS LO HARÁS DE LAS MALAS!- Dijo Rainbow empujó a Soarin y se cayó de la silla-

-¡Que diablos te pasa!- Contestó en el piso mientras se sobaba el trasero-

\- ¿Qué me pasa? Levántate. Tenemos que elegir un modelo de ingeniería para hacer la maqueta-

-Si, claro mamá.. -Dijo Soarin provocándola-

-¿Qué dijiste pedazo de idiota?- Volteó la mirada Rainbow a verlo con ojos de demonio

-¿Solo eso sabes decirme? ¿Idiota? -Preguntó Soarin-

-Eso es lo que eres, por eso te lo repito- Dijo Rainbow y lanzó unas risas-

-Eres una bruja- Contraatacó Soarin riendo de la misma manera-

-Estúpido-

-Engreída-

-Chicos, ya dejen de pelear. Iré de compras, no se vayan a matar en lo que regreso, ¿Sí?-

-Claro...- Dijeron los dos a la vez-

-Cuídense -Dijo la mamá de Rainbow y se fué-

-Bueno.. en que- -Fue interrumpida por el tono del teléfono de Soarin- ¿Y ahora qué?-

-Es mi novia, se enojara si no contesto- Respondió Soarin levantándose de la silla mientras veía la pantalla del celular-

-¿Te pregunté? No. -Dijo Rainbow-

-Que molesta eres…¿Hola, amor?-

 **-Fín-**

F: Perdonar shavocz por no subirlo más antes /333, nos ganaba la paja (Mas a Leslie e_e)

L: GGG zhym :'v (?

F: como sea, disfruten este capitulo /3 quien será esa misteriosa novia de Soarin? 0: que pasará? 0:

L: Esta en la descripción del fic :'vvv GGG ADASD xD

F: Cierto que pelotuda ._. xDDDDD intento malo de ser el que narra pokemon plz (?)

L: Byeee :'D ,Yo solo quiero ser un gran maestro, POKEMON TENGO QUE ATRAPARLOS oksha

F: Shau shau shau shauuuuuuuuuuuu…. 3


End file.
